


Who needs tradition?

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: After the year that Clarke has had, all she wants is to get away for a bit—which is why she decides Greece is the perfect place to spend her winter vacation. What she doesn't count on, but isn't surprised by, is her flight being postponed due to a blizzard. As she's set to spend a day alone stuck in a hotel she literally runs into Bellamy who she hasn't seen in ten years. And for once the universe seems to be giving her something good.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: Bellarke-Mas Secret Santa





	Who needs tradition?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedabennet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedabennet/gifts).



> Merry (late) Christmas Andie!!! I hope that you enjoy!!! 
> 
> This is my last Christmas event fic! Although there may be another Christmas fic sometime in January—we shall see.
> 
> I am currently accepting prompts (as a writer and creator) via t100fic4blm Initative. If you're interested in prompting me or one of our other amazing writers/creators or you just want to know what the hell it is, please check out [our carrd here](t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co) to see what we're all about. Is there a New Years' story you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too with our new prompt board.
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).

**December 24**

_ “Attention all travelers, we apologize for the inconvenience but JFK is closing due to the blizzard. All flights are postponed until tomorrow. Please make your way to the counter for your airline. If you are already at a terminal, please make your way to the terminal counter. If you have not yet made it through security, please make your way to the ticketing counters. New flights will be assigned to the best of our abilities and hotel vouchers might be available based upon your airline. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience. Happy holidays.” _

Clarke sighs as she shoves her book back into her bag. Of course, her flight is canceled. She doesn’t know why she expected anything else from this year—it has not been her year at all. First, her dad had lost his years-long battle with cancer in early January. Not two weeks after that she’d found out that her boyfriend, Finn, had another girlfriend—one he’d been dating since high school, making her the other woman. Things had started to look up towards the end of the semester when she’d met Lexa, only for Lexa to die in a car accident during the summer. Clarke had been heartbroken and realized that for the first time in her life, she didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life.

She dropped her Pre-Med major causing a horrendous fight with her mom. But she’d managed to get into the art program at Arkadia University for the fall semester of what was supposed to be her final year as an undergraduate—now she has at least two, if not three, more years. Then in their first conversation since her decision to become an art major, Abby had announced in late September that she was dating Marcus Kane—her dad’s best friend. Then another phone call just before Thanksgiving from Marcus to inform her that he was checking her mom into rehab for pain pill abuse. 

So to say that Clarke isn’t having a good year is an understatement and since her mom is still in rehab—not set to be released until after the new year—Clarke had decided to use a bit of the inheritance that her dad had left her and book a trip to Greece for Christmas. Two weeks in Greece had sounded amazing—it still does. 

She works at an art gallery part-time and they’d asked her to delay her vacation until Christmas Eve so that she could help with the art show that they’d held on the 23rd and Clarke had agreed. Which is how she finds herself sitting in a New York airport for a layover on Christmas Eve—only for the flight to be delayed. 

Clarke is disappointed, but not surprised. So she’ll spend Christmas on an airplane, it’s fine. It’s not like she has much to celebrate anyway. She gathers her bag and follows the crowd to the terminal counter. Her flight wasn’t scheduled to take off for another two hours so her terminal isn’t nearly as full as some of the others, but she’s also not in a huge hurry so unlike some other people, she doesn’t push her way through the crowd.

She makes her way to the end of the line, estimating that there are about fifty people in front of her. She’s going to be here awhile. She pulls out her phone, flipping through social media as she waits.

Clarke isn’t paying attention to how long it takes, but she knows it takes more than an hour for her to make her way to the front of the line.

“Next.” One of the women behind the counter waves Clarke over. “Ticket please?”

Clarke hands the ticket over and waits. She’s never been delayed due to the weather before. She watches as the woman types on the computer before looking back up at her.

“It looks like the earliest I can get you on a flight will be tomorrow evening. Will that work for you?” The woman looks like she’s about to flinch, awaiting Clarke’s response. 

Clarke is guessing that she’s probably been yelled at more than once today. She smiles. “Of course, whenever you can get me a flight is fine. I will call my hotel in Greece and let them know.”

A smile breaks across the other woman’s face. “Of course, thank you.” A few moments later she slides a ticket across the counter along with another paper. “And because you’re delayed for so long here is a hotel voucher. There are buses downstairs that are taking people to the hotels—you shouldn’t have to wait long. They’re trying to get people out as quickly as possible. And your luggage should already be down at the baggage claim area.”

“Thank you.” Clarke takes the ticket and voucher, shooting the woman another smile. “And Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you as well.” The woman gives her a quick smile before calling for the next person.

Clarke darts to the side, looking over her ticket. The flight is for seven the next night. It’s barely noon now. That sucks. She bites back her sigh as she glances at the voucher for The Hilton—that’s a nice hotel. 

She makes her way through the airport, following the signs for the baggage claim. It doesn’t take her long to find her bag—thank goodness. A nice older man directs her to where the buses are taking people to the hotels. She shivers the moment she’s outside—it’s fucking cold as shit. 

The wind is whipping the snow all around and Clarke can barely see right in front of her which is probably how she manages to run straight into someone else. Strong arms wrap around her as she loses her balance, keeping her on her feet.

Clarke glances up to thank the person, but the words dry up in her mouth when her eyes meet a familiar pair of brown eyes. No way. That can’t be right—what are the chances?

“Clarke?”

“Bellamy?” Clarke can’t believe it. It is him. “What? How?” 

Bellamy laughs. “I’d love to catch up, but how about we not do that out here? Where are you headed?”

Clarke nods as she tries to gather her thoughts. “Uh...The Hilton?”

“You don’t sound sure.” Bellamy laughs again but starts leading her toward a bus. “But as luck would have it, that’s where I’m also headed.”

Clarke just nods again, at a loss for words. Seriously, what are the chances? How long has it been since she’s Bellamy? The summer before sixth grade? She’d been what? Eleven and him sixteen? Ten years—it’s been ten years since she’s seen him. 

Her mind wanders back as she allows him to lead her to the bus and helps her on with her bag, giving her the one remaining seat while he stands. Clarke had been best friends with Bellamy’s little sister Octavia throughout elementary school—despite their being a year apart. She’d been a constant at the Blake household and Bellamy had always treated her like another sister—which had been fine until that summer that she’d developed a crush on him. Then she’d wanted him to see her as something different even though she knew he still viewed her as a child. 

When her parents had decided to send her off to boarding school for sixth grade Clarke had been devastated—she didn’t want to leave the Blakes. But she’d had no choice. The one upside to boarding school had been that Wells got sent with her. When she’d returned home for Christmas that year she found out that the Blakes had moved. She and Octavia had tried to stay in touch while she was away at school, but they’d drifted apart and now she didn’t know how to get ahold of the other girl.

She’d found Octavia online a few years back and they message each other every once in a while, but Clarke knows it’ll never be like it was back in elementary school. It had allowed for Clarke to see some pictures of Bellamy though and she knows that while he was cute as a teenager he is beyond hot now—even if most of his face is hidden by a scarf at the moment.

Bellamy pushes the scarf down his face to grin at Clarke. “I can’t believe you literally ran into me.”

“It’s snowing and the snow is blowing everywhere! I didn’t see you!” Clarke is horrified. She would like to forget that she would’ve fallen flat on her ass if Bellamy hadn’t caught her.

“Relax, Princess. I was joking.” Bellamy turns his attention out the window as the bus starts moving for which Clarke is grateful as she feels herself flush at the nickname.

That had always been Bellamy’s nickname for her and she’d refused to let anyone else call her that—not even her parents. She couldn’t explain it at the time, but as an adult, she now knows that she had a crush on Bellamy for pretty much the whole time that she’d known him as a child. She shakes her head, trying to drag herself from her memories. She can’t believe he’s standing right in front of her—it’s crazy, right? What are the chances?

The hotel isn’t too far, but the bus is moving at a much slower speed due to the weather. They arrive unscathed and in one piece, Bellamy helps her off the bus with her bag, and a handful of others exit the bus with them.

The hotel is, unsurprisingly, busy. They do manage to get their rooms—just down the hall from one another. They make small talk while they make their way to their rooms along with hundreds of other people.

Clarke lets out a sigh of relief when they exit the elevator and the door shuts behind them, leaving them in the quiet once more. She glances up at Bellamy to find his eyes on her. She bites her lip, considering. She wants to keep talking to him—wants to know what he’s been up to for the last ten years, but does he want to keep talking to her?

“You want to see if we can get a table in the restaurant? Catch up?” Bellamy asks as he pulls the beanie from his head, shoving it into his back pocket.

Clarke nods immediately. “That sounds great.”

A smile breaks across Bellamy’s face before he ducks his head. “Well, why don’t we get settled and I’ll come to your room in like thirty minutes?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Clarke reaches out before she can stop herself, squeezing Bellamy’s hand. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.” A look crosses Bellamy’s face for an instant, but it’s gone before she can place it. “I’ll see you soon.”

Clarke turns right while Bellamy turns left as they make their way to their respective rooms. Clarke manages to barely contain her excitement until she’s back in her room. Her childhood crush is here—stranded in the same hotel as her—and he wants to hang out with her. It would be nice if something good could happen this year.

And with that thought, the doubts come rushing in. What if he’s an asshole now? What if her childhood picture of him is nothing like what he actually is? What if he’s a disappointment?

Clarke shakes her head. Nope. Not going there. She tosses her bag onto the bed, pulling out the things that she’ll need for her night here before making her way into the bathroom. She thinks she’ll take a shower before it’s time for her to meet Bellamy—that should help calm her mind. Hopefully.

* * *

A knock on the door causes Clarke’s head to jerk—as if she wasn’t expecting someone.  _ Get it together Griffin _ , she urges herself as she grabs her purse on the way to the door. 

Swinging it open she finds Bellamy standing there, freshly showered and with a smile on his face. “You ready?”

“Am I ever. I’m so hungry. I’ve only had a doughnut to eat today.” Clarke shakes her head at her stupidity as she steps into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind her. 

“Well, I guess it’s good that I called down to the restaurant when I got to my room then.” Bellamy trails behind her as she makes her way to the elevator. “They said that they’re slammed, but they put our name on the list. “They said at most the wait would be an hour so that’s already half over.”

The elevator ride is filled with more small talk because Clarke can’t figure out how to bring up the big topics. He makes her feel like an awkward child all over again. She needs to get her shit together. 

As they step off the elevator, Bellamy’s hand falls to the small of her back as he leads her toward the restaurant. She has to fight a shiver that threatens to make it’s way down her spine. His hand is so big and warm on her back—and she needs to keep her mind away from that train of thought. 

“Bellamy Blake?” Bellamy speaks to the hostess who glances down at the paper on the stand in front of her.

“It looks like they’re clearing a table for you now if you’ll just wait here for me.” The hostess gives him a big smile which drops slightly when she sees Clarke standing there. “For two, right?”

“Yup, two.” Bellamy nods, glancing down at Clarke.

Clarke wants to giggle but somehow manages to keep it in. She doesn’t even think that Bellamy noticed the hostess’s reaction to Clarke. She knows that when he was in high school he had his pick of women and it looks like that still isn’t a problem for him. But she guesses when you look like Bellamy Blake, that would never be a problem.

“Right this way,” the hostess speaks directly to Bellamy, ignoring Clarke.

Bellamy gestures for Clarke to go ahead of him, hand still firmly on the small of her back. She wishes that he would never stop touching her. Clarke shakes her head, following the displeased hostess to their table.

She and Bellamy sit, picking up their menus. Clarke can’t focus on the words in front of her. She drops the menu back onto the table. “So what have you been up to for the last ten years?”

Bellamy raises his eyebrows as he looks up from the menu. “Ten years is a lot of time to cover.”

“So give me the highlights.” Clarke rolls her eyes as she picks up the menu once more. “All this small talk is giving me a headache.”

“Now there’s the Clarke Griffin I remember.”

Clarke looks over the top of the menu to find Bellamy grinning at her. She frowns at him, eyes narrowed before she sticks her tongue out at it. Bellamy’s burst of laughter is sudden and loud, drawing the attention of those seated around them. 

Bellamy and Clarke’s eyes meet for a moment before they both burst into laughter. And just like that, the tension is gone. Clarke feels as at ease with Bellamy now as she did ten years ago. What a nice feeling. 

“Well, if you think ten years is too much time then how about you tell me why you’re at the airport in New York City on Christmas Eve.” Clarke goes back to reading her menu, figuring that deciding on food would be a good idea.

“I’m on my way home from Greece,” Bellamy says causing Clarke’s eyes to dart to him,

“Greece?” she interrupts.

Bellamy looks up from his menu again, an amused look on his face. “Yes, that’s what I said.”

“I’m on my way to Greece.” Clarke laughs, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, go ahead.”

“Greece is a beautiful place.” Bellamy considers her for a moment before continuing. “I’m working over there on a research grant for my doctorate in history.”

“Of course you are.” Clarke shakes her head before turning her attention to the waiter that appears at their table. She places her order, waiting for Bellamy to do the same before turning back to Bellamy. “You always were a history nerd.”

Bellamy makes a face. “Whatever, Princess. So I know that you were on your way to Greece, but  _ why  _ are you on your way to Greece? Alone?”

Clarke shrugs. “It hasn’t been a great year.” Clarke tells him about the year she’s had and how she ended up here and it’s nice—finally telling someone all of the shit she’s had to deal with.

“Damn, Clarke.” Bellamy reaches across the table, taking her hand in his. “That’s a lot for one person, especially in one year. I always knew you were a brave princess.”

Clarke ducks her head as her face flushes, all the while Bellamy holds onto her hand and squeezes it lately. “I don’t know how brave I am.”

“Well, I do.” 

The waiter appears at their table once more, setting their food in front of them. Bellamy doesn’t immediately let go of her hand which causes her eyes to flick up to meet his. He gives her a quick smile before letting her hand go.

Clarke ducks her head and digs into her food, silence falling between them as they focus on eating. Clarke feels so comfortable sitting across the table from him that it’s disconcerting. How can she feel so comfortable after not seeing someone for ten years? It’s crazy.  _ She’s _ crazy. 

Occasionally one of them will interject a comment or a story that will interrupt their eating, but for now, they steer clear of conversations regarding what they’ve been up to. When she’s finished Clarke looks up at Bellamy—she’s not ready for their time to be over, but she also knows that they can’t stay at the table with how busy the restaurant is. 

“Would you like to get a drink?” she asks, suddenly nervous. What if he doesn’t want to keep hanging out with her? Will he let her down easy or just say yes out of pity? This is ridiculous.

Bellamy’s smile lights up his face, setting Clarke at ease. “Yes, that’s a great idea.” He waves the waiter down, requesting the check. He shakes his head at Clarke when she tries to take out her own wallet. “I’ve got dinner. You can get the drinks.”

Clarke wants to argue, knowing that dinner is more expensive than drinks, but she decides to hold her tongue. They make their way to the bar, finding it packed. Clarke laughs. “I guess everyone had the same idea. Food and drinks.”

“I guess so.” Bellamy’s hand falls to the small of her back again as they navigate through the crowd. They manage to find an empty barstool and Bellamy helps her onto it before leaning between her stool and the one next to hers. “So what are we drinking?”

“Well considering it’s barely midafternoon I think I’ll stick to wine.” Clarke laughs as she glances over at him.

Bellamy nods. “Probably a good call.” He waves to the bartender who nods her head in his direction before turning back to the people that she is currently waiting on.

It takes another ten minutes before they have their drinks in front of them—Rosé for Clarke and a beer for Bellamy. Their conversation never stops, but also never veers back to the more serious conversation that they’d been having earlier. 

A few drinks and a few hours later, Bellamy has finally managed to secure a bar stool that he’s barely sitting on as he leans into Clarke’s space, his breath hot on her ear as he speaks to her. “You want to get out here?”

Clarke freezes as she digests the words. Does he mean? There’s no way, right? Clarke turns her head, their eyes locking and there is no mistaking the desire in his eyes. “You want to...I mean…”

Bellamy laughs, hand reaching up to stroke Clarke’s cheek. “Yes, I mean I want to sleep with you if you’re interested and I most definitely want you.”

Clarke ducks her head as her face flushes. She’d thought he’d been flirting, but also kind of thought it was all in her head. She’d never seriously considered that Bellamy might be into her—the girl that was his little sister’s childhood best friend. She swallows, glancing up at him through her eyelashes before nodding—not able to bring herself to speak.

Bellamy stands up, moving around so that he can place an arm on each side of her—caging her in—before leaning so close that she can almost feel his lips on hers when he speaks. “I need to hear you say it, Princess.”

“I want you, Bellamy.” The words are barely above a whisper, but she knows that he hears them when his eyes dart to her lips before he leans forward to kiss her. It’s a fast kiss and rather chaste, but considering that they’re in a crowded bar, Clarke figures that’s probably for the best. 

He pulls away before the kiss really even begins, leaning over to whisper in her ear, “I want you too, Princess.” 

Bellamy straightens, grabs her hand, and begins to lead her through the crowd once more. Clarke is thankful that they’d already closed their tab because she’s not sure she could’ve waited for something so mundane as paying for her drinks when Bellamy is looking at her like that.

Bellamy never lets go of her hand as he leads her through the lobby to the elevator. They don’t speak—too many people to overhear them—but the moment they’re on their floor, Bellamy moves quickly to get them off the elevator. He looks around quickly as the doors shut behind them and then he is pressing her against the wall, lips on hers.

She lets out a quiet moan as his tongue brushes against her lips, opening to allow him access. His body is hard against hers, her hands winding into his curls and tugging as his tongue sweeps across hers for the first time. Clarke loses herself in the kiss, not even thinking about the fact that they’re in a public hallway until she hears someone clear their throat.

Bellamy and Clarke jump apart, neither looking at the man who is trying to get the elevator. 

“Sorry,” Bellamy calls out as he grabs Clarke’s hand and starts moving toward her room. 

Clarke digs in her bag for her key, face bright red. How had she let herself get so carried away that she forgot that she is in a public place? When they stop in front of her door, Clarke makes quick work of unlocking it and pushing it open. 

Before she even hears the door shut behind them, Bellamy is winding his arms around her, lips on her neck as he pulls her tightly against him. Clarke’s head falls to the side to allow him better access as his hands slide under her shirt, settling against her bare stomach. They don’t move any higher and Clarke lets out a small whine as she guides his hands up her torso to cup her breasts—that’s where she wants them. 

Bellamy chuckles against her neck before he pulls away, spinning her so that her back hits the wall. Her shirt is over her head and hitting the floor before she can even blink. His head dips, their lips crashing together as she feels his hand reaching behind her. He unsnaps her bra, sliding it down her arms and tossing it somewhere while she loses herself in his kiss.

Her hips cant against the air. She’s on fire and she needs something—anything—to quench her desire. Bellamy seems to get the hint as he slides his leg between hers, along her to grind against it—it’s not enough, but it’s better than nothing. Then he’s breaking the kiss, mouth trailing down her neck. 

Clarke glances down her body as Bellamy’s hands reach up to cup her breasts, a smirk spreading across his lips before he leans forward to flick his tongue across her hardened nipple. Clarke presses harder against his leg, a moan falling from her lips. 

Too soon he’s dropping to his knees, sliding her pants down her legs. When she stands naked in front of him she fights the urge to cover up. How disconcerting it is to stand naked in front of someone who is fully clothed. But Bellamy doesn’t give her much time to focus on this as he slots himself between her legs, tongue hot on her center. 

Clarke loses herself in the sensations, coming twice before Bellamy carries her to the bed when her legs refuse to work. She lies there watching as he removes his clothes and he is  _ glorious _ . All hard muscles and freckles dotting his skin. When he slides into her she loses all thought again.

Clarke sighs as Bellamy slides out of her and onto his back, feeling boneless. Her eyes fall shut as she feels the bed shift as Bellamy gets up, but he’s back within seconds. He pulls her into his arms, nosing at her neck. 

“This is not at all how I thought my day was going to end up when they announced that the airport was shutting down.” Bellamy’s voice is quiet as he speaks.

Clarke forces her eyes open, though all she wants to do is go to sleep. “Really? This is exactly what I expected to happen.” Bellamy’s laugh brings a smile to Clarke’s face, warmth spreading throughout her. She loves his laugh.

“Of course it is.” Bellamy lifts himself onto one arm, looking down at her. “I’m really glad I ran into you.”

“Of course you are. Who doesn’t love great sex?” Clarke forces herself to laugh, reminding herself that’s all that this is—sex. What else could it be? It doesn’t matter how much she already feels for him. 

“Clarke.” Bellamy frowns. “This wasn’t just sex.”

Clarke licks her lips, trying to slow her beating heart. Did she hear him correctly? “It wasn’t?” She barely keeps herself from wincing at the hopeful tone in her voice.

Bellamy laughs again, a soft sound that causes a different kind of heat to run through her. “No, it wasn’t.” He pauses. “Not that it wasn’t great sex—I feel like I should make that clear. What are the chances that we run into each other like this? Of all the places and all the times? And you’re headed to Greece, where I’m studying? That’s serendipitous.”

“You’re a dork, you know that right?” Clarke asks even as she’s leaning up to kiss him. She almost can’t believe that these words are leaving his mouth, but even at sixteen, he was a romantic. “I’m glad to see that you didn’t lose your romantic streak over the last ten years.”

Bellamy shrugs, a slight blush gracing his face. “What can I say? Some things are just meant to be and I think this is one of those things.”

Clarke considers him for a moment. “Okay, so tell me how this would work.”

“Well, how long are you in Greece for?” Bellamy asks as he lays back down, pulling her into his arms.

“Three weeks? Classes start back on the 17th so I leave on the 15th. Why?”

“Well, I’m only home until Wednesday so that’ll still give us two weeks in Greece together. Unless you’re not staying in Athens?” Bellamy asks.

“No, I’m staying in Athens.” Clarke nods. “But then after two weeks?”

Bellamy laughs again. “I assume you’ve heard of long-distance, right? There’s this amazing thing called a phone and this other thing called the internet that lets people communicate over long distances. And I’m coming home in May.” He takes a deep breath. “Unless I read this wrong?”

Clarke turns in his arms so that she’s facing him. “No, you didn’t.” She bites her lip, eyes dropping for a moment before looking up at him. “It’s just that I don’t really expect good things to happen to me—not after this year.”

Bellamy leans down, kissing her. When he pulls back he rests his forehead against hers. “Just because you’ve had a bad year doesn’t mean that good things don’t also happen, Clarke.”

“I guess I just sometimes wonder if I can keep anything good.” She shrugs, pushing back the tears. She doesn’t want to ruin this—whatever it is that’s happening between them right now—but she also knows that life doesn’t always work out the way that you want it to. She doesn’t think she can deal with any more pain right now. 

“Oh, Princess.” Bellamy wraps her in his arms, pulling her against his chest. “Don’t you think that you deserve good things to happen to you? Because if you don’t, that’s fine. I can believe enough for both of us.”

Clarke lets the tears fall finally and lets Bellamy hold her. She cries and cries—something she hasn’t allowed herself to do enough of this year. When she’s done she feels better—lighter. She pulls away to meet Bellamy’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Bellamy laughs. “Letting you cry all over me? Anytime.”

Bellamy rolls onto his back, pulling her to lay on his chest. Clarke listens to his heart beating and lets it lull her to sleep. She’s happy and safe—something that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

* * *

Clarke wakes slowly, blinking against the light shining in through the window. A glance at the clock shows her that it’s the next morning—she can’t remember the last time that she’s slept this well. 

“Good morning.” Bellamy sits down on the bed next to her, fully clothed. 

Clarke rolls onto her back so that it’s easier to look up at him. A smile slides across her lips. “Hey.”

Bellamy returns her smile before leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips. “I have to get to the airport—it’s been reopened and my flight is in a few hours.”

Clarke frowns, but nods. “Okay.” She’s nervous—afraid of getting her hopes up too much. 

“I added my number to your phone and texted myself.” Bellamy sighs. “I don’t want to go, but I have to.”

“I know. Have a safe flight.” Clarke sits up, letting the sheet fall away.

Bellamy lets out a strangled groan as his eyes slide down her body. “Holy crap, Clarke.” His hand wraps in her hair as his lips crash down on hers. 

It’s not a long kiss, but it’s a kiss that tells Clarke all that she needs to know—Bellamy is still just as desperate for her as she is for him. “Oops.” She grins, shrugging as she lifts the sheet back up to cover herself. “You should go. We don’t want you missing your flight.”

Bellamy sits there for another moment before standing up. He presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll talk to you soon.” Then he’s gone.

Clarke sighs as she lays back down. Because of her late flight, she has a late check-out so she doesn’t even need to be up yet. But what to do with her time until her flight? She starts flipping through her phone, to see how everyone’s Christmas is going. 

When her phone vibrates in her hand she sees that she has a message from Bellamy.

_ Less than a week until I see you again. Try not to forget me while you’re alone in Greece. _

Clarke chuckles to herself before responding.

_ I couldn’t even if I wanted to. _

Tossing her phone to the side, Clarke decides that a bath is just what she needs. She knows that she’ll be counting down the days until Bellamy is by her side again—how can she not? Maybe it is time for life to give her something good and maybe that something good can be Bellamy. For the first time in a long time, Clarke feels hope rising in her chest and she has Bellamy to thank for it.


End file.
